


Issei the Oppai Dragon of Procreation

by SokkaTheMan



Category: Highschool DxD
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SokkaTheMan/pseuds/SokkaTheMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago, the three factions of the Christian monotheism gained enough followers to rule the majority of man. With their war, the Fallen Angels slayed the most worshipped deity on Earth, the Abrahamic God.<br/>At the same time Kronos, the Greek Titan of Time, foresaw the death of the Abrahamic God.  He pleaded with the other pantheons to join him in pouring their energy into two Heavenly dragons.  Powerful enough to contain the gender of man.<br/>The goddesses, desiring to no longer be under the footnotes of history, fought the gods where they could. The white dragon defeated the red too quickly for the gods’ favor.  Feeling that their chances were lost, the gods accepted their new gender to goddesses, not knowing that indeed enough ‘male’ essence had amassed inside the Red Dragon.<br/>There would still be one male. The Sekiryuutei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Issei the Oppai Dragon of Procreation

**Author's Note:**

> I have asked the owner of God of Fertility the naruto fanfiction on fanfiction.net to borrow his idea and have been assisted by him in writing this. Please, go and read his original work: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11452368/1/God-of-Fertility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I/We do not own Highschool DxD. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi, the brilliant mind behind a fantastic series.  
> SokkaTheMan: But, if we did, it would have no bullshit censoring in the anime. And Rias would have realized that her man needed some time to recover from his death.  
> NSG: And, y’know, no holding back on the ecchi because of some crap about ratings.   
> SokkaTheMan: ratings are so annoying, I mean we all know it’s soft core porn. Why not be an Oppai Dragon about it and just make it a porn? Walkure Romanze and Majikoi did.  
> NSG: ...Huh. Note to self, then…

_A long time ago, the three factions of the Christian monotheism gained enough followers to rule the majority of man. With their war, the Fallen Angels slayed the most worshipped deity on Earth, the Abrahamic God._

_At the same time Kronos, the Greek Titan of Time, foresaw the death of the Abrahamic God.  He pleaded with the other pantheons to join him in pouring their energy into two Heavenly dragons.  Powerful enough to contain the gender of man._

_The goddesses, desiring to no longer be under the footnotes of history, fought the gods where they could. The white dragon defeated the red too quickly for the gods’ favor.  Feeling that their chances were lost, the gods accepted their new gender to goddesses, not knowing that indeed enough ‘male’ essence had amassed inside the Red Dragon._

_There would still be one male. The Sekiryuutei._

ODP

A brown haired woman stood in her front yard.  Her beauty was a sight to behold, like the many flowers that graced the soil of her garden.  She too graced the earth with her exuberant looks.  Opening her chestnut eyes she looked lovingly at the nearby pond’s reflection of herself. It was hard to at her current angle, owing to her belly, swollen for six months with a child.  

She noticed that her hips were getting wider still, which both pleased her and made her a tad upset at the thought of her being perceived as fat.  Her breasts had swelled an extra two cup sizes, large enough to nurture her soon to be born child. The unnecessary size was putting a strain on her back. She turned to look at her mid-back-long ponytail to see that the braid her lover had made for her was beginning to come loose.

The door to her house opened as she saw her second lover walk out. She had long blonde hair that was rather wavy, reminding the brunette of a lightning storm. This woman had a pair of breasts that were nearly invisible on her, showing the evidence of how the former male gender that gods used to have was rather persistent. They were present still under the blue crop top she wore, revealing her six pack that most of the former gods child still liked to sport.  The blonde greeted her lover with a jovial smile, “My dear Aphrodite. How is our child coming?”

Aphrodite smiled at her lover. “She’s coming along fine, Tsunami.  Are your parents and niece going to be there for the birth?”

The offspring of Thor and Susanoo nodded excitedly. “Yes, they all will be coming. Rossweisse is the most excited to have a cousin to play with.”

Aphrodite replied to her lover, “Your family is odd, treating a Valkyrie as family. But, she will make a good older sister to little Issei-chan. I can’t wait to meet her.”

Three months later, Kuoh General

Tsunami was standing out in the lobby with her family, arms folded in worry and impatience. Even though Japan had been officially been declared neutral ground by her mother’s family, the fact that her wife had gone into labor in a town swarming with the Three Factions was a tad concerning for the cross-pantheon goddess.

But, Aphrodite had insisted on it, as a show of the power that the Greeks still had even. The Goddess of beauty was currently in labor and in her hospital room. Tsunami had wanted to be by her wife’s side, but she had not been able to handle her excitement for the small life exiting her wife. So, at the advice of the midwife she was to wait outside with her mother and extended family.

Tsunami’s mother Thor had recently slayed the Serpent of Midgard and claimed that she was running late from traffic.  But, Tsunami had heard through the grapevine about the Serpent dying and knew her mother would be drinking up in Valhalla, as was her custom.

Tsunami stiffened as she heard pain-filled screams drifting from the birthing room. She made to walk to the door, but a large hand clamped on her shoulder. “Relax,” sighed her parent, Susanoo, “That’s supposed to be happening. Labor is extremely painful for human women, and your wife is currently in a human form. Still, she’s a goddess, so neither of them are in any danger.” As the one who’d given birth to Tsunami, Susanoo knew full well what she was talking about. With her slender, gently curved form and long violet hair, in addition to her elegant kimono, she was still the epitome

“I…I know that, mother. But still, I desire to be by my love’s side. To take her pain if I can. To be her rock in this storm.”

Her mother rolled her eyes at her daughter’s unwitting pun.

After several long, nerve wrecking hours putting Tsunami through the works of stress.  Thor had finally arrived with the help of her niece Rossweisse and had to practically be dragged by the Valkyrie to the hospital. At last, the screaming faded down, replaced by a higher-pitched wailing.

The midwife put her head out the doors with a look of worry. She said to Tsunami, “Hyoudou-san?  Could you please come with me?  We have something important to discuss.”

Tsunami worried asked with fear, “Is my wife and daughter alright?”

“This will need to be discussed privately,” the midwife replied simply.

“We’ll be here don’t worry,” Susanoo reassured her daughter.

“Go get ‘em slugger!” boomed Thor.

Rossweisse coughed from the beer breath as she was trying to inhale something more fresh.  She unfortunately could only inhale more beer breath as her face lost it’s color.  It was only her will and determination in her pride as a Valkyrie-in-training that allowed Rossweisse to stand.  “Hey, you’re coming in nicely,” commented Thor as she groped the right breast of the Valkyrie-in-training.

Susanoo said as she became as terrifying as a storm, “Thor, Honey.”

Tsunami had walked through the doors shortly after seeing her mother’s ‘smile.’ Shuddering, she walked with the midwife into the maternity room to see her wife lying exhausted in the bed.  She watched one of the nurses holding a cloth, from which came the cries of a baby.

Tsunami saw the nurse appear worried as she said to the Goddess of Tidal Waves and Coastal Storms, “Hyoudou-san, your child resembles the fabled male.”

A gasp came from Aphrodite. “You…what did you say?”

Tsunami asked as she walked over as if her feet were stepping through cement. “What did you say?” she echoed.

Inside the cloth was a tiny infant with brown hair. His arm, which hung out of the blanket, sported an unnatural red metallic plating on the hand with a round green gem.  From the gem boomed the a voice of male pride. “This boy is the current host of the Heavenly Red Dragon, Ddraig.”

Aphrodite conversed with the dragon, “But, the gods failed in their attempt.  The White defeated you too soon.”

The dragon spoke with a booming voice, “Nonsense, I gave that battle up out courtesy to help the Gods.  I let the white one think they had won, the white dragon could never defeat me in a fair fight.”

Tsunami commented, “Sounds like a dragon’s pride if I ever heard it.”

Aphrodite said as if the world was ending, “What will this mean for our little…boy?”

Draig replied as if drowsy, “Not much. He will grow up being influenced by the world that he lives in. But, for now, my power is not enough. I must sleep. I will return when young Issei can sustain me longer.”

ODP

As the years waned it became harder to hide Issei’s truth.  His constant questions of why his mothers didn’t have the same thing between their legs as him and why he wasn’t allowed to swim at the public pool quickly became tiring.  They had done their best to make him accustomed to being a girl, but he found the idea of wearing make up bothersome.  And he didn’t like wearing confining clothes like corsets or tight jeans, instead opting for robes and kilts.  Eventually, Issei would have to go to school after pestering his parents so much about it.  And so they sent out a message with familiars to the three factions of christianity and all the major heads of the pantheons of paganism.

Issei scratched at his thick brown hair nervously. He was at the age of ten now and stared at all the grown up women with his big round innocent brown eyes.  He wore his favorite red t-shirt with black robe that had the chest open enough to show off his favorite shirt.

Sirzechs asked with her red hair flowing nearly to the ground and judging teal eyes, “I will not believe that this child is a boy without some visual proof.”

Tsunami said to her young man, “Go ahead and show them.”

Issei pulled at his robe’s belt and opened up.  He showed them his red boxers as he began to pull them down.  The group of women gasped as they saw that Issei’s male organ hang between his legs. It was rather small, but nevertheless most of the former gods grumbled jealously.  Sirzechs, having such jealousy, said, “And you say that is a penis?”

Grayia hit her wife in the back of the head.  Azazel smiled as she said almost creepily, “You know, it’s only gonna get bigger when he’s all grown up. Just wait a few years the girls’ll be begging for some of that meat.  As long as they are you could charge ‘em. Hm…hell. I’d pay for it! Hahaha!”

“Azazel!  Are you saying that we should pimp out our son?” hissed Tsunami

Issei looked up Aphrodite, “Mom, what does pimp mean? Can I be pimped?”

Aphrodite was boggled by her son wanting to be pimped out as if it were like playing hide and seek. “Th-that’s something that’ll have to wait until you’re older, son!” she stammered.

Gabriel, who wore a heart-shaped bra over her most heavenly breasts, piped up. “Well, we should all have an agent reside in the residence to protect Issei and make him feel like he has friends.”

Sirzechs smiled as she suggested, “My little sister would make a good friend.”

Serafall Leviathan, in her usual childlike form, suggested with a cute smile, “Though my Sona-tan would be good too.”

Issei noticing her large bosom said with a smile startling the grown ups, “Who’s Sona-chan, Oppai Senpai?”

Gasps came from Tsunami and Aphrodite as they chided their child, “H-hey, Ise-kun! You can’t just call the Leviathan that!”

“No, no, it’s fine!” said the youthful, yet busty devil, waving dismissively “Actually I kind of like it…hm…” She put a finger to her chin in thought.

“No, Rias will be it,” stated Sirzechs, putting her foot down.

Azael looked at Barakiel as she pointed her thumb at Issei. “What do you think? Akeno or Raynare?”

Her general replied, “Raynare has been misbehaving lately, showing a rebellious nature.  I’m more sure we can trust such an important mission with Akeno.”

Odin spoke up now. Her eye was covered by a blue patch, and she was as wizened now as when she was a male. “Now, listen here, we should have a familiar agent be his friend. I vote Rossweisse.”

Gabriel responded with, “And we’ll be having young Xenovia Quarta stick close to little Issei.”

“What are agents?” Issei asked his mother.

Tsunami fielded the question for her wife who was still embarrassed from the pimping question. “It’s just another way to say friend.”

Azael said with a grin, “Yeah and another term is handlers. Mmm they’ll handle him good.”

“Don’t corrupt my son!” barked Aphrodite, pointing threateningly.

Issei, “When will I meet my handlers then Tsuna-kaa-chan?”

Tsunami sighed as she replied with a hand on her head, “Hopefully, not for a few years.”

“Now, now,” said Odin chidingly, “What’s with that nonsense? They’ll be here tonight.  And stop worrying, it’ll just make lines..”

“GRANDFATHER!” Tsunami shouted, finally livid.

ODP

Issei stood by the front door waiting as patiently as he could. When the doorbell finally rang, as Tsunami was about to get the door, he ran by her, “I got it Tsuna-Kaa-chan!”

“Hello!”  Said Issei with a cheer.

Issei opened his eyes to see four girls standing outside. as the flow of a summoning circle vanished.  The property had a cloaking spell to make neighbors think the girls had arrived by car.  Issei looked at the four in his normal style of clothing being a black robe and red shirt.

The first girl he noticed was his cousin who stood with long, silvery hair with a hint of lavender in it. She wore a simple, modest black suit, with a tight skirt that reached her knees. The top hugged a pair of rounded, perky breasts, but completely covered them from sight.  She wore a pair of open toe black pumps with her outfit.  Rounding out the ensemble was a black beret making her look rather cool and trendy to Issei.

The second girl was someone Issei could have mistaken as a shinto priestess as he thought of Tsuna-kaa-chan’s temple servants. She wore a white top with long, wide sleeves, and a pleated pair of red hakama pants. She had black hair tied back in a long ponytail, a pair of bangs framing her face. The small smile on her lips and purple eyes made Issei think of a regal woman who held herself in a dignified manner…or at least someone trying to imitate one.  At the age of eleven the girl was growing; she was already a few inches taller than him.

Issei turned to the third girl who had blue hair making him think she had an odd hair color.  A single bang by her left eye was as green as grass. Her gold eyes mesmerized the young boy, making him miss her lithe body, clothed in a tight, black, quarter-sleeve top and tight blue jeans.  She wore a pair of sneakers that were rather dazzling.

The final girl, feeling a little left out, coughed to catch his attention. Finally Issei turned his attention the teal-eyed redhead.  She wore a soft, red dress with the fabric looping around the back of her neck. It was a two-parter, the top a full-body and the trim at the bottom being dazzling with sequins.  And her layered scarlet skirt that matched her lower heel shoes.

“My name’s Issei, would you like to come in?” Grinning the brown ponytail boy said.

The four girls introduced themselves and said their thanks as they walked in. Rossweisse first girl said to her cousin, “Thank you, Ise-chan.”

“My name is Himejima Akeno, I am pleased to meet you.” the black haired ponytail girl bowed as she walked inside.

The bluenette gave a nod of gratitude. “I am Xenovia Quarta, it is nice to meet your acquaintance.”

“Thank you Issei-san. You can call me Rias.” The redhead gave him a smile as she entered past him.

Issei closed the door and reached as best he could for the lock. Before he reached it, Rossweisse locked the door for him with a smile.  “Thanks Ross-onee-san.”

Rossweisee blushed just a tad as she said to him cheerfully, “You're welcome.”

Issei asked Tsunami, “Tsuna-kaa-chan, can I show my new handlers my comics?”

“Issei, we agreed that they would be called friends.” Tsunami chided her son.

Smiling Issi replied to his more fun mother, “Alright, can I show my friends my comics, Tsuna-kaa-chan?”

“Go ahead. But, after that it’s dinner time.” Not being able to say no to her little Tsunami replied with a smile of her own to Issei.

Issei proceeded to show the girls up to his room where his comics lay in wait. Laughs were heard upstairs from Issei’s room, making Aphrodite smile as she put plates down. She was happy that Issei could finally have friends, even if they were there to only keep an eye on her son and probably get into his pants in the future.  Sighing she decided she’d worry about that when the time came.

ODP

Issei, now at the ripe age of 14, walked around the house, still in feminine clothings, but of a more manly fashion. His brown hair was tied a long ponytail that ended at the bottom of his shoulder blades. It was bushy like a dog’s tail and made made him look feminine when he had to dress a certain manner in public.

He currently wore a red t-shirt with a fire-breathing dragon’s head on it. Its skin was white with blue gems on it, apparently reminding his mother Aphrodite of the ‘Vanishing Dragon.’ However, she didn’t say anything more on the subject.  The bottom buttons were done up, covering everything below the waist. Underneath that he wore a pair of red jeans, made more loose for him.

Unknown to the lad, he was being approached by a woman. With a cry, she launched herself at Issei’s back and moved her hands up to grab at his flat chest, making him yelp in surprise. Akeno pressed her plump, growing breasts into his back with a giggle. “Ara ara, Ise-chan, when are you going to grow in? You’re flatter than Rias-chan and that’s saying something!”

The aforementioned redhead gritted her teeth angrily. “Akeno-san, stop bringing up my size!”

Issei looked to see a redhead who was madder than a badger. He should know, he could be a rude ten year old. Indeed, Rias had a pair of pert breasts that were smaller compared to Akeno, yes, but they were plenty big in his opinion. He did know that he would never grow a pair after what his mother had told him, but according to Tsuna-kaa-chan he had to keep up the appearance of a girl.

“Who knows when they’ll come in? Maybe they won’t at all!” he told Akeno, squirming under her questing hands.

“Nonsense, these things just take time, Ise-chan,” said Rossweisse, striding out of her room.  She wore a silver spaghetti-strap tank top with white jacket with sleeves that went down half way her forearm with zippers on the sleeves.  Her tight black pants brought a new meaning to junk in the trunk drawing Issei’s eyes for the first time for some reason.

Groaning he grabbed his hand as he ran out of Akeno’s grasp.  The three blinked in confusion as Issei ran from them.  Akeno looked at what Rias was wearing noting the red light fabric sweater with yellow vest that adorned a hood.  Her skirt was ruffled and was a deep scarlet.  Knowing Issei’s fashion choices Akeno knew that she wasn’t jealous of what Rias was wearing.

Reviewing her own outfit in the hallway mirror she placed a hand on her waist as she leaned on her right hip.  She looked at her lilac crop top and black spandex short shorts, slightly covered by her purple microskirt.  Looking at the cute black belly belt with studded amethysts that had an upside down ‘V’ on the front, she noted that while daring for the first day of school that it too shouldn’t make Issei-chan jealous.

Issei ran into the training room. He slammed the door and leaned against the wall, panting. He looked down at his hand to see red metal lining his hand.  A green gem was visible on his right hand as he said out loud, “What’s going on?”

The gem flashed as it spoke with a deep, echoing. “Hyoudou Issei, listen to my words.”

Issei unbelievingly at the gem, eyes wide. No words could be formulated for what was happening. Little did he notice the shadow from the training room’s bathroom.

Inside the small room, listening to the mysterious voice speaking to Issei, was Xenovia. Her tits were b-cups at best, but nice and perky, hugged tightly by a blue tube top. The tightness of said top also hinted at the fact that she neglected to wear a bra. Her short, multi-layered skirt was white and blue, switching colors each layer.

The gauntlet tired of waiting for Issei to react spoke, “My name is Ddraig, Issei.  I am a hundred thousand year old dragon, sealed inside what one would call a Sacred Gear.  While your wind magic is natural from your mother Tsunami, capable of summoning powerful whirlwinds and a forceful gale at best, you lack with that power because of my presence. Your other mother Aphrodite’s powers of beauty make those around you and yourself rather youthful. She also contributes to your ‘stamina,’ but that is for another time. I’m here to tell you that you are now able enough to sustain my power. As such, my power is yours to use how you see fit.  However, I do desire to bring men back to this world. So, this is a warning.  When your body’s sexual nature stirs, I will be there to best ensure that the male gender continues.”

“Male?” Xenovia

Finally finding his voice, Issei asked, “Wait, male, do you mean what’s between my legs?”

“Yes.”

What could be between Issei-chan’s legs that would make this dragon call him a male? asked Xenovia again to herself growing more and more curious. Moreover, why does Issei-chan have a Sacred Gear?

“For now, I shall leave you to your normal activities, but remember to heed my warning.  I will arrive again.”

ODP

Twenty minutes later, Issei found himself on a bus, thinking about the mysterious metal that had covered his hand. He was very confused, wondering if he was hallucinating, but had the feeling that wasn’t the case. He felt a little more comfortable in jeans lately instead of his robes, but perhaps that was a mistake, he thought.  What if his mind was tricking him because he’d abandoned his robe for a jacket that Akeno helped him pick out? What if this was just a bad dream from stress? What if it was just 7th grade first week jitters? He had decided that he still needed a few days of summer vacation so he faked a day or two of being sick to kaa-san and Tsuna-kaa-chan.

Issei felt the bus come to a stop as he walked out off the bus.  Looking out he saw hundreds of girls walking to the academy. He felt the sun hit him as he began to inhale, but then let out a loud sneeze that. The gust of wind generated from the action sent skirts flying, to loud squeals of shock. Rias and Xenovia were the first to step off the bus right in front of him.

As their skirts flew up Issei saw Rias’s purple flower pattern silk panties, alongside Xenovia’s daring blue panties with a pair of angel wing patterns sewn on. Akeno’s voice was heard from behind Issei, her smile audible. “Ara Ara, Ise-chan, sneezes that lift up skirts. That’s like some gimmick straight out of an ecchi novel about a 10 year old perverted girl~”

Rias pushed down her skirt as she complained, “I expect this behavior from Akeno-chan, not from you, Ise-chan!”

Issei saw the redhead putting on a strong front as she resumed walking towards the school. Xenovia on the other hand still curious about this male gender business asked Issei, “Does that stir you?”

Issei blushed quickly shook his head, “E-eh? What? N-no, uh, see you in class…” Then he ran off.

Rossweisse got off the bus, asking Akeno, “What was up with Ise-chan?”

While Xenovia looked at the fleeing boy, she decided that if this secret were to escape, it could damage the friendship the girls all held so closely. She may have not known what a male was, but she did know that one did not keep secrets from friends. But, until she could convince Issei it was safe to tell the others his secret, she’d be a loyal friend and keep it.

ODP

Entering the gym locker room Issei looked at his watch. “Man, I’m so going to be late!” he cried, moving to take off his shirt.

He saw Akeno changing as well, noting that she must have been late too. He had somehow been given a more private locker, thanks to Tsuna-kaa-chan’s influence. But unfortunately, they wouldn’t build him his own private locker room like Aphrodite wanted.

“Oh, hello Ise-chan, just getting in?” Akeno greeted in high spirits as she stood in her black push-up bra.

Blushing, Issei distantly felt a strange heat build up in his hand. “Uh, do you really need to wear a push-up bra?” he asked

“Ara ara, don’t be jealous Issei. I’m sure yours will come in eventually.” Smiling in good spirits Akeno jabbed verbally at Issei. True to her word, something would indeed ‘come in.’ Just not what she thought.

Doubling over, Issei’s hand let out a green flash.  [Boost!] Boomed a familiar, deep voice. Issei groaned as he felt a sudden pain in his lower stomach.

Akeno mistaking asked Issei, “Oh my, are you cramping?  I’ll go and let the instructor know that we can’t attend.”

“No,” groaned Issei as he stumbled to the bench, but it was too late.  Akeno had gone to tell the teacher that Issei was experiencing pain.

With her mission completed of informing the teacher Akeno walked back in her school gym uniform. The white short-sleeved shirt fit her rather nicely along with the purple bloomers. As she got back to Issei she noticed he was still bent over.

Akeno noticed Issei’s hand and saw that it was red with a green gem. The training her mother had been giving her these past four years was finally coming to fruition. She walked over to him as she took his hand and said to him, “Ise-chan, I know the strain you are under.”

“W-what do you mean?” Issei asked confused

“My mother four years ago began instructing me how to extract and distribute sacred gear energy. Just give me your hand and I will get rid of your sacred gear energy.” Akeno said to her friend.

Akeno delicately took Issei’s hand as she looked into his eyes still seeing the eyes of a girl.  Her knees touched the floor as her plump breasts rested on Issei’s waist.  Akeno told him tentatively, “Now, Ise-chan don’t get the wrong idea about this. It’s just the help you.”

Akeno stuck out her tongue and gently licked his right index finger.  Issei felt a shiver crawl through him as he felt the hot, slick muscle slide up against his digit. In his underwear, Issei’s cock felt like it had doubled in size, poking at Akeno’s breasts and surprising her.

“Eh? What’s going on with your pants Ise-chan?” As Akeno issued her inquiry, she felt a warmth spread her chest and a surge of heat went into her nipples as they poked through her bra and her gym sweater startling the girl. Being the smart girl she was, she asked, “Is this the power of Aphrodite-sama or a sacred gear?”

Akeno noticed that Issei had unbuttoned his jacket, showing that there was something sticking out of his pants.  She swallowed in fear as she felt more heat radiate from her body.  She asked in a whisper, “Could the ‘finger’ kaa-san talked about be in Ise-chan’s pants?”

Moving a hand to the zipper she pulled on it as she moved her breasts off his lap. Issei just sat there, half-mortified and half in pain from the strain his cock was causing him. His friend squeaked as his hard organ sprang out, jutting into the air when she pulled down his pants. “W-why aren’t you wearing any underwear, Issei-chan? And why do you have s-something like that?” she inquired, shocked.

Nervously, he tried to explain to Akeno, “Akeno-chan, you see Kaa-san and Tsuna-kaa-chan say to act like girl to not scare any of my friends. But, I’m actually a boy. Kaa-chan says that my thing is called a…penis.”

Akeno whispered in wonder as she felt her cheeks flush staring at it, “A penis.”

She decided that perhaps she should treat the thing like she’d been going to treat his finger.  Moving tentatively, she stuck out her tongue, touching it to the folded skin that enveloped his tip.  Hearing Issei moan and let his head roll made something inside Akeno take pride in causing him torment.

With more confidence and wanting Issei to make that cute noise again, Akeno gave his tip another, slightly more confident lick. Listening to Issei’s yips made Akeno repeat the action over and over, delighting both in the sounds he made and then the taste of his cockhead. Feeling a rush from the control she had and wanting to see what his reaction would be if she gave a long lick instead of a series of shorts. She decided to take her tongue to the base of his ten inches long penis. Looking up at his face she steadied his cock with her hands as she dragged her wet tongue up the backside of his shaft.

Watching his head tilt back, his eyes sliding shut blissfully as he let out a lengthy moan, made Akeno’s heart beat in excitement. Remembering what her moms did as a greeting, she decided to administer a kiss to the cute prick that was quickly growing on her in her judgement on what was cute or not.  As her lips kissed the prick a sticky liquid that had been leaking out stuck to her lips.  As she pulled back her lips the fold of skin pulled down.

Peaking through the folds of foreskin was Issei prick’s head that was swollen and red.  It reminded Akeno of a turtle hiding in its shell.  Smiling with a giggle she cooed, “Oh, Issei-chan’s turtle has finally come out of its shell.  Perhaps, I will should make it more comfortable.”

“Akeno-chan, can I see your boobies?” Issei had no idea why he kept looking at them. He just knew that they were drawing his focus and he wanted to see her nipples. He knew that nothing special would happen from seeing her breasts, but something inside him just had to see those plump tits!

Akeno blushed as she took her hands off Issei’s long cock. “Of course, Issei-chan.”

Reaching to her waist she crossed her arms as she grabbed the hem of her gym shirt.  Pulling it up and off Akeno shook her head as the tail snapped both sides.  Her bra was beginning to feel uncomfortably tight, so she decided to unclip it at the front, letting the undergarment fall off.

Issei gulped, mouth dry as he stared at the round, perky orbs. They bounced free, as if in slow motion, into his lap, pink nipples already hardening in the locker-room air. “A-Akeno-chan…they’re beautiful.”

Akeno blushed happily, feeling a swell of pride. She crossed her arms under her prodigious bust and pushed them up, presenting them to Issei. “Would you like to touch them?”

“Yes, please,” Issei said, minding his manners as he moved his hands down to her breasts.  “Thank you, Akeno-chan.”

 

Groping her breasts Issei experimentally squeezed them making Akeno moan out.  Issei saw her blush intensified as he flicked the nipple with his thumb making the girl cry out in pleasure.  Akeno then said panting slightly, “Issei-chan, you have inspired me to get rid of your sacred gear energy faster.”

Akeno took her breasts from Issei’s hands as she wrapped them around Issei’s prick.  Seeing Issei place his hands on the bench and lean back with moans, Akeno knew her theory was correct.  Deciding to move them around as she licked and kissed the prick’s head, Akeno knew that she would pull out the sacred gear energy.

Issei’s cute yips drove Akeno to continue licking the prick’s now delicious head.  As if drilling for oil, Akeno’s tongue pronged on Issei’s slit as he let out dollops of pre-cum.  Akeno was puzzled by the liquid’s tasty nature, but chuck it up to the fact that sacred gear energy had to be at least tolerable if a second party was expected to extract it from the host.  Still, it was rather delicious and salty, like pretzels.  Deciding that it was rather delicious Akeno delve in with more determination to make her cute little Issei-chan squirm and yip to her skills as a priestess.

Issei felt the squeeze of Akeno’s breasts on his prick as he yipped out loud.  This was by far the best thing he had ever felt ever more better than any massage he got from doing all the heavy lifting as the buffest ‘girl’ around the house.  Issei heard Akeno say to him in a teasing manner, “You’re yipping just like a puppy.  Are you a good puppy?  Huh huh?  Yes, you are, oh yes you are.”

As if his prick heard the beautiful woman the prick pulsed as it’s sticky head hit her cheek.  Like it was the tongue of an affectionate puppy and deciding that the prick deserved some love Akeno kissed the head with a giggle.  

As Akeno’s lips touched Issei one last time he felt his body break.  His hand flashing a green light as it broke apart and vanished, Issei felt his body relax as if something was exiting his body.  And something did, his first ejaculation that spurted forth from him rope after long rope all over Akeno’s hair, face, tatas and back as it went into the air after she pulled her face away in surprise.

“Uh…” Akeno stared blankly in shock and confusion as she felt the white spunk drip from her face pooling between her breasts.  Looking at all the cum and feeling it run down her back made her feel a pleasant shiver.  Licking around her lips she discovered that the sacred gear energy did indeed taste splendily.  Letting out a sigh the priestess said with half lidded eyes feeling the fallen angel inside her be pleased with her activities, “The scared gear energy has been absorbed.  Let me know if this happens again, alright Ise-chan?”

ODP

Issei and Akeno exited the locker room first a few minutes before classes were over.  What neither of them noticed was Xenovia walking out of the bathroom at about the same time.  Xenovia asked with a raised brow, “What are they doing out of class?”

Xenovia had a sneaking suspicion until she heard her name spoken by a stotic voice.  Turning to see a black haired girl with purple eyes behind a pair thin black frame glasses.  She wore a blue skirt with a white t-shirt that had blue sleeves and a blue chest pocket.  She had someone beside her just a step behind her on her left.

The other girl was wearing a nun’s uniform and had long blonde hair.  Her green eyes were bright making Xenovia happy to meet a sister.  The girl was introduced by the glasses wearing girl, “Xenovia, this is Asia Argento.  I would like it if you and Issei showed her around the school tomorrow.   I in the meantime will be returning her to her guardian having showed her the basics.”

Xenovia nodded receiving her orders, “Yes, student representative Sitri.”

Xenovia was greeted by Asia with a smile, “I hope to be good friends with you Xenovia-san, may god bless your journey.”

“Thank you, sister.” replied the agent of heaven.

 

 


End file.
